Confesándote mis sentimientos
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: sabía que no podía callarlo por mas tiempo, debo decirte cuanto te amo, pero ¿que pasará cuando te enteres? SLASH!


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas CLAMP, como bien saben. Ningún personaje es mio si bien puede que haya modificaciones en cuanto al caracter del personaje. Este fic no puede ser leido por todos, quienes lo lean, deben tener un criterio abierto a todo tipo de géneros disponibles, o de lo contrario se traumarán, su cerebro tendrá grandes consecuencias y en la noche no podrán dormir por esto... no, ya en serio, pueden leerlo aquellos que tengan una mentalidad abierta a todo tipo de géneros, por ejemplo: mi hermano lo leyó, y no se traumó pues lo tomó bien, de hecho, hasta uno de kinder podría leerlo, bueno, pero de aquí a que le entienda es diferente, lo que les puedo decir es que no contiene Lemon, así que, bueno, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, ¿eh?

confesándote mis sentimientos

by: Reykou Higurashi.

Yo sabía que no podía callar más este sentimiento, sabía que algún día tendría que confesártelo, desde aquel día cuando nos vimos en cuarto de primaria, sentí.. algo diferente, algo que no sentía con las demás personas, no sabía con exactitud lo que era ese sentimiento, pero ahora, en cuarto de preparatoria, ya se que es exactamente eso que siento por ti.

Decidí confesártelo, aunque bien sabía que no me corresponderías, es más, sabía que tal vez no me entenderías... pero no importaba, debía decírtelo antes de que mi corazón estallara...

Finalmente mi oportunidad llegó, aquel día no habría nadie en tu casa y tu me invitaste a dormir contigo, sabía que esa era mi oportunidad para demostrarte mis sentimientos, así que asentí a tu invitación, aunque con un poco de nervios....

Llegamos a tu casa, pusiste junto a tu cama un futón y me dijiste que dormirías en él, que me dejabas tu cama, yo sentía que eso no era justo, al fin y al cabo, aquella era tu casa y tu cama... te dije que me dejaras dormir en El futón y tu durmieras en tu cama, por todos los medios intenté convencerte, pero fue inútil, me diste un rotundo no por respuesta, yo dormiría en tu cama...

Finalmente llegó la noche y nos acostamos, tu en El futón y yo en tu cama, he de confesarte que me sentía muy a gusto ahí, olía tu perfume impregnado en las cobijas, me sentía feliz, pensaba que nada me hacía sentir mejor.... pero claro está, eso no te lo dije...

Dejé de meditar eso cuando oí leves suspiros provenientes de donde te encontrabas, al voltear, me encontré con la sorpresa de que dormías..... oh! no, pensé, mi oportunidad había pasado, ahora no podría confesarte mis sentimientos....

Intenté consolarme con ver tu rostro bajo la luz de la luna, léntamente para no hacer ruido, bajé de la cama y me acosté en El suelo junto a El futón, a pesar de estar un poco frío, no me importó, desde ahí podía observar tu rostro.... te veias como un ángel, la luna llegaba a tu rostro haciéndolo ver aún mas hermoso.... tus bellos ojos cerrados, tu linda nariz... tu hermosa boca.... en ese instante sentí un gran impulso por besarte, pensé que no te darías cuenta por El hecho de dormir, así que decidí complacer a ese impulso, me acerque a ti y te besé.....

Mas sin embargo, tú no dormías, en El instante en que junté mis labios con los tuyos, abriste los ojos, y rápidamente te incorporaste.

- Tomoyo -me dijiste- ¿que haces?

-yo.....

Era cierto, ¿por que me comportaba de aquella manera? había sido una tonta al hacer eso, ahora te darías cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti..... algo que me hacía sentir mal y nerviosa, pero que a la vez también me aliviaba, ahora te lo confesaría todo.... todo....

-yo... -comencé- yo... ya no puedo ocultarlo, siento algo.... diferente por ti, algo diferente a lo que siento por las demás personas, yo...... desde que te vi por primera vez en cuarto de primaria, sentí algo especial....

- Tomoyo, yo.....

- Espera, déjame terminar... -dije, era cierto, una vez que había empezado, era más facil hablar, ahora debía terminar- sentí algo especial, algo que con El paso del tiempo descubrí lo que significaba, y es.... que me gustas, yo.... te amo.

Guardé silencio, tu solamente me observaste a los ojos, correspondí esa mirada, me gustaba como me mirabas, tus ojos no denotaban odio ni tristeza hacia mi, era una mirada más bien como de ternura.... Finalmente te acercaste a mi, y me abrazaste, yo, al principio sorprendida, correspondí a tu abrazo.

- Tomoyo.... -me dijiste en voz baja cerca del oido

- si?

- yo.... -dejaste de abrazarme y te separaste- lo lamento..... pero no puedo corresponderte....

No sabía que contestar, por un momento pensé que me corresponderías, pero no fue así, y ahora que lo analizaba... era cierto, tu jamás me corresponderías, jamás....

- lo siento -continuaste- pero no puedo corresponderte, tú mas que nadie sabes que me gusta otra persona, que me gusta S.......

- lo se -respondí rapidamente -lo siento....

No quería oir aquel nombre, no podía oirlo, aquel nombre me causaba dolor, mucho dolor, aquella persona que ocupaba un lugar en tu corazón era otra, no yo.... a pesar de querer mucho a esa persona, ahora no quería oir nada relacionado con ella, El solo oirla haría que mi corazón se saliera.....

- Tomoyo.....

Ni siquiera oí cuando me llamaste, yo tan solo pensaba... pensaba en lo tonta que había sido.... tenías razón.... sabía muy bien que amabas a otra persona, y lo sabía por que yo te habia ayudado, Mei Ling y yo lo habíamos hecho... te habíamos ayudado a darte cuenta de tus sentimientos.... te habíamos ayudado a que pudieras confesárselos..... ahora me arrepentía de eso... si no lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor ahora tenía posibilidades contigo...... pero eso ya nunca va a suceder......

- Tomoyo -volviste a llamarme, moví mi cabeza y te miré a los ojos- lo siento.... siento mucho que estés pasando esto por mi culpa.....

- No te preocupes, perdóname tu a mi..... no debí haber dicho eso....

- verás que pronto encontrarás a otra persona que te quiera mucho, tanto como yo quiero a aquella persona especial que ocupa mi corazón.....

- si, lo se, no te preocupes.... -me levanté del suelo y volví a la cama, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero me contendría.... no dejaría que me vieras llorar - creo que será mejor dormir.

- te sientes bien? -me preguntaste

- si, no te preocupes -me arropé bajo las cobijas- ahora hay que dormir, mañana debemos ir a la escuela....

-de acuerdo.....

Orta vez volvió a reinar El silencio, te llamé varias veces, pero no contestaste, ya dormías.....

- Sakura..... -dije mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama- perdón por decirte esto, pero debía confesarte mis sentimientos....... espero que seas felíz con Shaoran, tanto como nunca lo serás conmigo........

FIN!

Un fic triste, aunque algo feo, espero que les guste, por favor, mándenme sus quejas, aclaraciones, dudas, sujerencias.... prometo leerlas para mejorar la calidad en El siguiente fic que escriba.

Por cierto, este es El primer fic yuri que hago, espero que me haya quedado bien,la vdd es que prefiero otro tipo de generos mas que el de mujer-mujer, y no es que tenga nada en contra de eso, pero generalmente las mujeres somos mas sentimentales y los hombres no siempre, asi que… me cuesta un poco mas de trabajo lograr crear un ambiente idóneo para este tipo de situaciones, aun asi, espero les guste……

Bueno, me despido.....

Atte: Reykou Higurashi.


End file.
